1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a boost converter apparatus and, in particular, to a boost convertor apparatus including plurality of boost converters that are connected in parallel with each other to a power supply side and an electrical load side.
2. Description of Related Art
A boost converter apparatus includes a plurality of boost converters that are connected in parallel with each other between an input terminal and an output terminal, the input terminal receives an input voltage, and an output voltage to be supplied to a load circuit is output to the output terminal. As a boost converter apparatus of this type, a boost converter apparatus that drives the plurality of the boost converters by a plurality of drive signals at the same frequency has conventionally been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-158372 (JP 2017-158372 A)). In this boost converter apparatus, in the case where a second frequency is a multiple of a resonance frequency of a resonance circuit that is formed between the plurality of the boost converters and the load circuit when the frequencies of the plurality of the drive signals are switched from a first frequency to the second frequency, a phase difference between the plurality of the drive signals is set to a phase difference that avoids a resonance phenomenon. In this way, the resonance phenomenon of the resonance circuit is avoided.